


The Forest

by Empyrss



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrss/pseuds/Empyrss
Summary: This book is Copyrighted!A roleplay book from amino that I made and designed with my friends.DISCLAIMER: This book references pop culture and social media trends such as Star Wars, hunger games, Handmaids tale, the 100, Ru Paul, Donald Trump, and more-I give full credit to the rightful owners and do not claim any of their creative success as my own, I only wish to add them to my story and help develop realism and some comedic relief with these references. No prejudice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK!!!  
> This book is Copyrighted!  
> A roleplay book from amino that I made and designed with my friends.  
> DISCLAIMER: This book references pop culture and social media trends such as Star Wars, hunger games, Handmaids tale, the 100, Ru Paul, Donald Trump, and more-  
> I give full credit to the rightful owners and do not claim any of their creative success as my own, I only wish to add them to my story and help develop realism and some comedic relief with these references. No prejudice.

Introduction:  
Welcome to the World of The Forest. This is an advanced roleplay series. If you’re reading this, then we’ve caught your interest. Please note, this roleplay is becoming a book. I will update the welcome message regularly to follow the plot. Please make sure to read the opening for the part you’re entering in at. For example, if you enter the group, and the group is on PART 3; you are now joining in on part 3. Thus meaning you read the part 3 intro so you can have better footing with the roleplay. The forest is a dark fantasy roleplay. Please keep in mind, that you give me (Empyrss), rights to use your character for the book that follows the roleplay by joining. Also, take note that this roleplay has political undertones, we will not discuss political positions that are happening in the world currently. I do make mention of Donald Trump at the beginning of the history page to add a sense of hidden possible reality. I do not wish to offend anyone by this roleplay.  
If you wish to have your name changed please message me privately and I will arrange that in the book. If you have any questions about this roleplay feel free to message me, and I will respond as soon as I can. 

  
Current Part In Roleplay:  
Part 1

Part 1 Introduction:  
Hello Adventurer!  
What’s that? Did you get amnesia after the crash? You don’t remember your name?  
No worries I got you!” A blonde-haired girl offers you a hand up and dusts you off.  
You hit your head quite hard during the crash.  
The blonde girl introduces herself as Empyrss. You’ve now entered the dystopia of the Forest.  
The year is 3030, civilization has moved from the ground to the skies. Nuclear warfare made it impossible for life to be sustained on the surface. Those who had money were able to make it onto surface pods. While those amongst the poor were left behind on the bio nuclear-infested grounds. Read the history page to understand more about the world we now reside in.

History Page:

2020:  
“If we keep letting the middle east fuck with us, our war against terrorism will never end. We must take a stand now, or prepare to take on more abuse from the middle east. I, as president of the United States of America, will not standby like Obama did and fork over money to Syria and Iran to keep the peace. I will not bomb Iran’s leader like Regan did. If we keep putting off this war against the middle east, more American blood will spill for the sake of the Quran and ‘their God’. We the American people must stand up to the fight, and we must make this the war to end all wars. To the rest of the world watching this, we are about to make history that will save future generations and prevent the loss of American life to the hands of terrorists. We are making America great again!” - Donald Trump (February 14, 2020).

Narrator: That broadcast changed the history of our world altogether. At first nuclear weaponry was considered the last option possible. However, as things shortly escalated with Iran, the only option left was nuclear weapons. The American government struggled heavily with the decision to go forth and use the weapons. The justification that is given: “I am doing this for the people”- Donald Trump (April 10, 2020). Just like the original world wars, allies of the American people were called in for battle: Canada, Japan, Europe, South America, Korea and etc...At that turning point China stepped forward, they would not be siding with the American people, and that's when things became real. Russia, Iran, Syria, China, Japan, and Egypt decided to join forces against the American people. Our home called Earth was divided into two. No country was safe from this war. Not even Sweden. It was funny to think that a couple of years ago when Trump was elected the world was arguing if homosexuals or transvestites could join the military, now, it didn’t matter. If you were of able-bodied and could carry a weapon, you were sent to the trenches. Families were ripped apart, and women were not free from being drafted. Some women tried to play the feminism card, only to have that thrown in their faces. War had no gender, it had no politically correct moments, and it sure as fuck didn’t care if you were offended by it. This was was the big bully on the playground, and if you didn’t fight for your own life, you surely met your end. Gone were the days of simple bitching, we no longer lived in a world where we could cry about millennials and their avocado toast addictions. Now, when the news came on the TV young children and their remaining parent would watch to see if there were any updates in the war. Unlike the last war, no one would come to your house to tell you that your person died as a hero… You got a damn text message on your phone… The free world was unprepared and soft. Little did we know just how vulnerable technology made us… Little did we know just how unprotected we all were when ‘Project Endgame’ was launched. 

Project: Endgame (December 24, 2020):

Narrator: The world was quiet. The American government agreed to allow peace for the holidays. Finally, anxiety could release. It was the one day we all believed God was with us. The war had stopped, even if it was for the day… We all stood in harmony, and we all rested with those left with us. I would know because I lived through this time. 

Sasha’s Diary:  
Christmas time in 2020, I tidied the small house that my husband and I purchased back in March of this year. The house was rather lonely, and I found it hard to raise 3 children by myself. But it was the price we paid for freedom. Abby asked again if daddy would be coming home soon… I couldn’t say yes or no. Our middle child would try to keep her occupied, as I believe he knew what was happening. I tried to shake off the memory of my husband saying goodbye to us…

The Memory:  
“Connor and Abby… Daddy’s leaving we have to say goodbye…” the obviously pregnant wife said calling out to her children as she watched the military truck pull up to the front of the house. He came down the stairs, wearing all green and carrying his military bag with him. The children hadn’t come down yet. “Tyler…” she said trying to choke back a sob. He set his bag down by the door, and then pulled her in his arms. “I haven’t had enough time with you…” she said choking on a sob. He stood there… unable to say a single word to her. A tear fell from his eye… he didn’t want this… but better him than her. He couldn’t imagine her going off to fight. His hand gently stroked the back of her head, and he buried his face into her. “Take care of them…” He said. The blonde woman looked up at him, obvious tears in her eyes and she let out an exhausted breath “Come home…”. The youngest came down the stairs, “Daddy… you’re coming home right?” he asked quietly while looking down at the ground. Tyler walked over to him and scooped the boy up in his arms and held him close. “I promise butthead… but you need to promise me something” he said while holding his child tightly to him. “What’s that dad?” the boy asked, clinging to his father. “I know Sasha isn’t your real mom… but you have to love her in my place while I’m not here… Be nice to her, and your sister… Be good to everyone Connor…” Tyler said trying his hardest to keep a brave face. Abby came running down shortly after that and clung to Sasha, the girl was fond of her. Tyler briefly set Connor down and picked up Abby. The young child had no idea what was going on, “You’re gonna come back from your vacation soon right daddy?” she asked with a big smile on her face. Tyler could only nod and hold his daughter tightly. A military man came up to the porch “I know you’re saying your goodbyes… but please… hurry it up…” he said and then turned away. The Wife choked back a sob and quickly scooped up Connor and hugged both Tyler and Abby. “I love you all… so much…” He said one last time… and then handed Abby to me. I set both our children down and kissed him goodbye. After that… the world moved slowly… But in a blink of an eye, he was gone… I told our children to go play with their toys as I needed to cook dinner. I went to the kitchen and cried while opening the refrigerator. Connor came up from behind me and pulled gently on my blouse… “Mom… dad will come home… please don’t cry…” he says trying not to cry himself. I sat down on the ground and through my tears, I smiled, for this was the first time… he called me mom. 

The diary continued:  
While the first two that were born were neither his or mine, they were my babies regardless of paternity. However, when my husband left home I didn’t know I was carrying the third child. I had our son in October and named him after his father.  
I stared out the window at the snow on the ground. To think almost a year ago my husband and I married to prevent me from going to war. At first, it was just a joke... And then the reality of it all hit in. I guess it was a blessing… but I missed my husband terribly. I turned on the TV to see the horror stories of women crying over getting text messages of their husbands being killed. I quickly turned it off. My phone buzzed and my heart sank… it was only a text message from Alex. It was almost a curse to have these phones… but I didn’t know what was worse… Not knowing if he was alive… or receiving the text that he was dead. The rest of the day went smoothly, we made a cake together and I gave the children their presents. It was heartwarming at long last to see my home so happy and full of life. I sat in my rocking chair that my mother had given me for a labor present. It was late at night and I had fallen asleep with the baby in my arms. Connor at some point had curled into me, and so did Abby. I smiled and held my children close to me as I rocked the chair gently, looking towards the fireplace. Then the phone rang… I answered it, confused. The line was silent at first and then “A US MILITARY PERSONNEL WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU, PUSH 1 TO ACCEPT THIS CALL”- I immediately hit one and choked out a sob… this was it… they were calling me to tell me he died right…  
“Sasha…?” his voice came through the phone… It was the love of my life… “Tyler… is that you?” I cried. His voice was the greatest comfort in the world to me. “Yes, baby…” He said breathlessly.  
“Are you okay?! You’re not injured are you!” I said panicked.  
“No baby! I’m okay… can I talk to the kids…?” he said and I let out a happy gasp…  
“Honey… you left with two… but we have 3 now…” I said crying happy tears. He was quiet on the phone and then he spoke “Sasha… you make me the happiest man alive, even when the war is elbows deep in my ass…”.  
We both laughed and I woke up the children to talk to him. It was the happiest moment our little family had in a long time. When I finally got the phone back I overheard screams in the background “Tyler-! What’s going on over there?!” I said panicked. Connor took Abby to their bedroom and I held the baby close to me. Then I heard it… An explosion… The line went dead… I dropped my phone and ran to the TV Physically turning it on… The first of the nuclear bombs were dropped… 

Narrator:  
China had decided to send a message to the world, a major fuck you. The first nuclear bomb was dropped on Iran… destroying any trace of life for thousands upon thousands of miles. There were no survivors. Shortly after nuclear bombs and weaponry were used as common practice… destroying the earth that we live on. In a rush to prevent further loss of life from radiation science came up with floating cities in the sky, high enough it keeps those away from radiation, but low enough so we could breathe. 

2030:  
It was declared in 2030 by the US government that humanity was on the verge of extinction population, and that we all fall back to Darwin's Law of ‘Survival of the Fittest". Minorities and those that didn’t meet the physical requirements were left to suffer and die slow deaths on the ground. Families that survived the war were ripped apart again, children of proper health were tagged and had life trackers placed inside their wrists. Women from lower classes were assessed on fertility and if they were fertile they were immediately sent to the sky cities. The Homosexuals were left to perish, and those who identified as any other sex were left and deemed ‘not sound of mind’. However, as a war crime, any female that had fertility regardless of sexual orientation was forced into shock therapy to cure their “mental illness”.  
Women that were fertile and straight were declared with more rights than a regular person. I guess Atwood’s “Handmaid's Tale” had a point.

2040:  
In 2040 the governments of the world had designed floating cities. More like floating tectonic plates for humanity to survive on. However, the plan at the time was that humanity would live amongst the skies (middle class) or even in space (the rich could only afford this option) among the moon colonies. Technology improved at a rapid rate and scientists predicted that the ground would be safe to return to in 200 years’ time.

2050:  
In 2050 the female population dropped to a staggering 30%. The government took measures to increase this number, but the population amongst women only increased at a rate of 2% per decade. Anyone during this time that was found to be gay, or pursuing a gay relationship was sent to the ground… to die… for their sins against God. Even though the truth was that the government believed that being gay was part of the genetic code and thus a flaw in humanity. 

2060:  
In 2060 a rumored science project caused chaos amongst the civilizations that resided in the sky. The project? Creating superhumans through the use of genetic control. However, the government placed those rumors to rest... since they were only rumors right ?...

2070:  
In 2070 the government declared that any people that fall to the ground will be left. The risk of contamination at this time was too great. Humanity was forbidden to return to the ground from once they came.

2080:  
In 2080 the world fell under one ruler, the united states government. It was a plan from the beginning to run humanity to skies so they could use technology warfare against the rest of the world. Needless to say, governments were overthrown and the rest of the human population lived under the new name “Gaia”.

2090:  
Humans became comfortable with robotic technology. Women were used as breeding objects, and only certain men were allowed to fuck and reproduce. However, some women were free of objectification. Those who were told, and those who had money. Only a handful of powerful females exist at this time.  
The Beginning 3030:  
A group of people was traveling on flight AD6709 to Gaia: Korea Area. The flight went down near the Alaskan plate area. The pilot died from the crash. This is where our story starts.

Mystical Beings:  
If your character is a mystical being: You are either a government experiment that was designed in the lab and set loose on the ground. OR! You are a mutant from the ground and developed your mystical traits through nuclear poisoning. OR! Your parents from the ground had mutations and they passed on mutations to you.

  
Rulers:

Empyrss: Queen of European District

I was born in the spring of 3008, at midnight an hour after my twin sister Adonis was born. Our mother was married to a powerful aristocrat named Lucious. The pair were selected to breed and create powerful offspring. My mother only bared sons, and then when we came… The Russian government held us as a gift personally from God himself. Even though our father was the Russian government. Our brothers grew up in separate homes shortly after it was declared we were to be protected at all costs. I guess our father loved the fame we brought to him and not really loved us. Adonis and I would watch our father come home and walk past our mother with another woman oh his hip.  
Our mother allowed it… she could easily kill our father… but Adonis had a strange attachment to the man, and our mother would never betray Adonis or me.  
Our great grandmother Abby came to us when we reached age 7. A milestone for human females. Since most females had a hard time surviving to age 5. When she came she carried with her a really old journal or a diary? It was something of old age value.  
“Children, do you wish to know why your mother gave you your names ?” Our grandmother spoke softly, holding Adonis and I in her arms as we rocked gently on the old rocking chair.  
“Mom said it was because we are both powerful women!” Adonis said with a big goofy smile.  
“Isn’t it because it’s part of our great lineage?” I said quietly and looking out towards our mother Claire.  
Grandma pats my head softly and nodded her head, I nuzzled into her arms and listened to her heartbeat.  
“Yes… it is believed that you are part of the great Grecian bloodline… however, we will never know… your mother sure loved Greek mythology while growing up!” Grandma Abby laughed and squeezed us both.  
I saw our mother rolled her eyes and flip grandma off before dashing off into the kitchen.  
“Why did I get such a stupid name… Adonis at least has a cool name…” I pouted and nearly cried. I was a big softy and everyone knew it.  
My grandma squeezed me tight and spoke:  
“The Athenian queen of Greece was named Empyrss… and she was a strong warrior queen who would stop at no lengths to protect her home and family. It was said she was a blessing from the goddess Artemis…”  
That was all I heard until I fell asleep.

As time progressed forth Adonis and I grew closer together, on the day of our 10th birthday we were allowed to go forth and see Gaia on our spirit scooters. We had our life trackers on and we hugged our parents one quick goodbye before dashing off at 50mph on our scooters. Racing one another as the wind blew our hair back, and out goggles glistening the sunlight off of them. I wore our dad’s old work gloves and Adonis wore pink leather ones. We were both incredible polar opposites, but the best of friends.  
I wore overalls, and she wore a pink dress.  
I was blonde, and she was brunette.  
We both had green eyes and the same face.  
Completely opposite but completely harmonious.  
We dashed off that day through the sunlight and into the streets of Gaia. We have never been out of the house until this day.  
Robotic men and women walked the streets, and people stared at us. Women had collars on their neck and men had bracelets. Robotic dogs would bark at us as we scooted by.  
“Empyss! Let’s stop at that lake!” Adonis called out beside me.  
We revved our engines and blasted towards the lake with speed, unlike anything we ever experienced. 

“Adonis!” I cried out as I smiled with happiness. This world was shiny and full of metal. 

We shortly reached the body of water and on the ground wasn’t metal… it was green? What was this stuff?  
We parked our spirit scooters and slowly walked on the green turf.  
“Hey what is this stuff Emp?” Adonis asked leaning down and gently picking the stuff.  
A robot came from behind and started to speak, the machine scaring us both.  
“Hello! -oh! I’m sorry! I am R2DT, what you are touching is grass!” The robot nodded and kneeled down to our level.  
“Grass?” I asked carefully.  
“Yes! It’s from the ground!” The robot said emoting a smile on its electronic face.  
Adonis and I stared at each other…  
“The ground?” We both asked confused.  
The robot went onto explain what the ground was and what happened here.  
After 30 minutes Adonis got up and ran towards the water.  
I chased after her. What the hell was she doing!  
“Come on!” Adonis cried and jumped into the lake.  
“Adonis!!!” I panicked and dove in after her.  
We both were drowning. Neither of us knew how to swim.  
The robot watched from a distance and did nothing to help us.  
I kicked and finally figured out that if I keep kicking we can move. I grabbed Adonis’s hair and brought her into shore.  
We grabbed the ground that turned to mud from the water and we both hacked and coughed as we nearly died.  
“Adonis- Don’t do that to me” I cried…  
Adonis laughed and attacked me pushing me into the ground.  
“I’m sorry!” She giggled and I kicked her off of me.  
“We nearly died!” I barked at her and smacked her face.  
Adonis paused for a minute and started to cry…  
“But… you’re the smartest one… and we are alive now…” she said sweetly.  
I held my sister in my arms and we both laid on the ground in the sunlight.  
“Please… I don’t want to be alone…” I cried.  
Adonis stared at me and grabbed my face in her hands,  
“I’ll never leave you silly!” She laughed and smiled warmly.  
“But! You have to promise to protect me! I’m not as strong as you!” She spoke again and smiled.  
I nodded my head and held out my pinky, “I pinky promise Adonis… I’ll never let anything happen to you” we promised each other and then spent the rest of the day playing in the newfound ‘grass’. 

Time forward: both siblings are 15 presently.

Adonis has grown apart from me… I had no idea why… in a couple of months, she and I would be 16, and then we would choose: Marriage or breeding stockade. Our mother expected us both to choose a husband but Adonis was against the idea… our mother would scream in the privacy of our home to her about children… about how it was an honor that we both be so lucky to reproduce and have children.  
Adonis was indifferent but our mother would never turn her into the authorities. Adonis wasn’t so dumb to fight the law either.  
One day when we were in class Adonis stood up and started screaming:  
“WHY- WHY MUST WE BE BRED? ARE WE NOT PEOPLE AT ALL!” She cried and knocked over her desk.  
Our teacher called in security and I didn’t see Adonis anymore… 

A couple of months go by and my sister returns home with no hair left on her head… she’s cold and doesn’t speak to anyone… they gave her the shock therapy treatments.  
Months go by and I barely even have a conversation with her. I was alone… but at least I had my mother.  
“Empyrss can I speak to you?” My mother said opening the door to my room.  
“Yes, mom! What’s up?” I smiled and scooted up on my bed, placing the electronic learning tablet down.  
“Your grandmother Abby wanted you to have this…” she said handing the old journal to me.  
I blinked a few times confused and then opened it. It was a journal from our ancestors. This thing was incredibly old. I couldn’t believe grandma wanted me to have this…  
“What about Adonis ?...” I asked carefully  
My mother looked down and a tear fell from her eye… “please empress… your sister isn’t the same anymore… I wanted you to share it but… she just sits there and looks at me with those lifeless eyes and I don’t know what to do anymore…” my mother sobbed out.  
I wrapped my arms around my mom and we both cried knowing that we lost love in our lives… not the kind of loss where one is taken from us… but one where we have to view it’s a ghost in front of us constantly. 

Later that night I was woken to a scream and a large crash of glass on the ground. I ran to the kitchen and saw my mother on the ground… blood stained the white floors and my sister Adonis stood there and watched her.  
Mom choked on blood, she was still alive!  
I fell to the ground and crawled over to her.  
“A Adon- what what did you do-“ I cried lifting our mother in my arms and trying to put pressure on the wound to prevent further blood loss.  
Adonis stood there and our father walked in behind her, holding a gun. I froze and didn’t say a word.  
“Move now.” My father demanded.  
I couldn’t. This was my mom.  
“Dad put the gun away,” I said not even thinking clearly.  
“Adonis… deal with her-“ Our father spoke and she walked over to me. Grabbing my hair and dragging me into the living room. I watched in horror trying to fight Adonis as I saw my mother take a bullet to the head. 

I think pure shock caused me to pass out. Cause when I woke up next I was in a cage. I heard screams and cries from the people around me.  
“H hello!?” I cried out. I was panicked and I had no idea where I was. Was I in the breeding camp?!?  
An armed man came and grabbed me out of the cage.  
This place stinks of piss and blood, and there were cages upon cages.  
Men and women stuffed in the metal bars.  
I couldn’t believe what was going on.  
My mom… my mom… the thought hit me like a bullet and I truly believed that it was a bad dream.  
But what the hell was I doing here?  
The man cuffed my hands and tossed me into a shower and turned the water on. It was an open shower and the water was cold.  
I cried and begged him to tell me what was happening. But he said nothing.  
He stripped me of my clothes and grinned at me.  
I felt so small and helpless.  
Was he gonna rape me?  
Was this my breeder?  
I was scared and started to cry again.  
He slapped me hard and tossed me into the wall.  
I didn’t say anything or cry after that. I just shook in fear and accepted my forthcoming death.  
This was hell, right?  
This is what mama told me about the devil ... was I so bad that I deserved this?  
The man came and scooped me up.  
“You will fight now,” he said and walked over to a large black door.  
He opened it and tossed me into the bright lights. It was an arena… I hit the sand and looked around.  
My head hurt and my vision blurry.  
I looked over to the side of the arena and saw my father.  
“Dad!” I cried, and then I noticed all the men… and people that where there…  
My heart fell to my stomach and I looked forward… Adonis was there. Standing.  
I stood up and started walking to my sister…  
“Adonis what's going on?!” I cried out to her for help.  
She stood there not moving. No emotion in her eyes.  
I stopped and looked over at the people tossing money towards one man

“20 dollars for mother killer!” A man screamed from the crowd.  
“Or 60 for the blood wimp!” Another spoke. 

Our father stood up and spoke out:  
“Settle down! Now we watch to see which of my daughters gets to survive and become the crown ruler of Europe!” He roared.  
I stood and shook my head-  
He what-  
Survive?-  
Blood wimp?  
Mother killer?

This was all too much.  
I literally felt like I was about to have a major mental breakdown. 

Adonis tilted her head and smiled. She charged at me and then the world went blank.  
We fought for hours. I screamed trying to wake up her soul… but I couldn’t. With one last blow, I took a dagger that a man tossed into the ring and stabbed it straight through her neck.  
I held Adonis as she died and watched the light from her eyes fade from this world… I cried as men screamed in amusement. I was supposed to protect her… I promised...

3030:  
Screaming I woke up from my dream… it wasn’t really a dream… it was the past coming to haunt me in my sleep again.  
“Queen… this is the 4th time this week you’ve screamed in your sleep” Adele my slave robot spoke out to me.  
I brushed her off and carried on with my routine. This was my life, it was my everyday reality. I got up and wrapped myself in a black silk robe and walked over to the bathroom.  
I shook at the sink, holding the porcelain and looked in the mirror, remembering the day I murdered my father and truly became all alone in this world. Everyone I love dies. Everyone I touch… simply dies.  
I took water and splashed it on my face. I couldn’t let emotions overrule me any longer. I had business to attend to.  
“Adele prepare my jet to go back to the American continent,” I told Adele and dressed in a black dress with black heels to match. My hair was curled and my makeup took on a more Smokey look.  
I was the Blood Queen of Russia. I ruled the European continent and dictated how my sky city was ruled. No man or woman would dare challenge me or my authority.  
Later in the day I boarded my private jet and closed my eyes. I lost so much sleep lately over thinking about the past… I shook my head and took a sleeping pill. Maybe drugs will help at long last… But no amount of pills or sex will ever remove the pain that my mind has engrained so deeply.  
On the 8th hour, the plane starts beeping. One of the jets burst into flames and we were headed straight down.  
“FUCK”  
I ran to the cockpit and started calling out for help.  
“Help this is flight 567D5 from EUROPE TO AMERICA- QUEEN EMPYRSS ON-BOARD- REQUEST FOR HELP- ENGINE ON FIRE AND HEADED DOWN” I cried out over the radio before seeing the forest of white and green.  
It was too late.  
The plane crashed into the ground, and the world went into slow motion. I fell into the side and smacked my head against the console and passed out.

Etsuko: Plant God

-Ancient Greece  
\- God Status  
\- Rules the Ground civilization.  
Back in ancient Greece, there was a beast of a man that grew up with lions. He was trained as a druid throughout his years of childhood. But sadly growing up with the lions was rough, and lead him to be abused by the mystical beasts because he wasn't one of them. He was born human, however, his birth parents are unknown, meaning we don’t know if they were truly mortals. Etsuko would go to bed hungry and beaten, with claw marks that would harden into scars and forever stain his body.  
At about the age of 10, the god of death ‘Hades’ came to visit him in the night. The boy had woken from a harsh dream of his family being slaughtered and killed, including the lions that would spar with him during the day time. Only to find out it wasn't a dream. The god made a deal with the boy to ease his suffering and get him away from his family. In return, the boy had to give Hades 100 souls in return for his freedom. The god disappeared leaving the now familyless boy alone only to be waiting for the boy to return the debt.  
Time progresses, and Etsuko had discovered new abilities in himself, like the ability to turn into a fierce and powerful lion... One day on a hunt he was wandering the forest when a group of poachers seen the young lion attacking a deer for food. They netted him, ad dragged him all the way back to the village behind the horse. Once they arrived the now bloody lion was furious. Biting and clawing at the net. As they tried to move him into a cage him he ripped one guy’s throat out then went for another before being clubbed and thrown into the cage unconscious. As he laid he slowly shifted back to his human form. The poachers noticed this and realized the potential that was in front of their faces. His fighting spirit and weird abilities would make him great for the arena one man thought, and the others agreed. So they sold the lion boy to the highest bidder. As he grew he became more powerful but also more animalistic. Allowing his lion side to take over. He eventually earned his freedom and made his deal finished with Hades. So he thought....(Please read the Arena On Amino).

He defeated the god of the underworld Hades and saved his family. But there was something amiss. He didn't feel right. Years go by and he was staying young and his family grew older.  
They started to question what had happened. They were confused and scared... One day he decided to take a trip back to the underworld bringing Ayu with him. They arrived only to find a depressed and destroyed Persephone. She had become skinny and sick looking. The crops around the world were having trouble growing and thus cause of world to spread sickness.  
As they entered the chamber room her head shot up. Staring at them with pure hatred. Mainly towards Etsuko. "You killed my husband! You bastard of a lion." She screeched at him.  
"Id have come to find and kill you myself if it weren't for having to do both my late husbands and my jobs!" She said sitting up and then standing walking towards them.  
"But now now now... Look what the cat dragged in. I know longer have to come searching... " she began and attack. Etsuko pushed Ayu out of the way to fight the goddess by himself. Only to be later saved by Ayu. He struck the killing blow on the goddess before she could Etsuko.  
As she died, she gave them a speech. "You two will now have to take care of the underworld and the earth's surface... if you don't the world will die....." she says as she passes away.  
Etsuko and Ayu took on a role... Ayu took the fire capital of hell, as Etsuko took earth. The other gods welcomed them and took them in as family. But sadly... they couldn't live with their real family... they had to let them go... made them think they saved their lives and died along with Hades in the fight.  
Years have gone by. Most of the gods had died and been taken over by new ones. Some robotic, and some from other worlds. The family of the gods had been split up and war broke out. Causing the humans to do so as well. Ayu and Etsuko remained dominant gods among the two realms. They turned a blind eye to the war that the humans have caused. Not only was that the wrong move on their parts… It was them who saved those who were left on the ground. Ayu provided shelter for Etsuko as he was weakened from the nuclear warfare that destroyed the plant life on earth. Ayu had struggled to manage the underworld as lives poured in by the hundreds of thousands. As time progressed, Etsuko returned to the surface to try and repair the damage that was done to the planet. 

Ayu: The Devil  
Ayu came from ancient times, even further than Etsuko. This man was deemed the rightful devil of earth and not much is truly known about him, aside from the religious texts that dared tried to comprehend the evil that this man could cause. After the death of Persephone, Ayu rightfully restored his crown as the devil or ‘God of the Dead’.  
The Underworld, a place most people tried to avoid, well that is until everything transpired the way it has, now the people who live there now flocked to the gates trying to find sanctuary from how the world was burning. The streets flickered with dim lights from the hanging braziers on each of the buildings that were made of stone and other elements mined from the pits, a large bonfire sits in the center of the town lighting up a large portion but it was still dim to the darkness that dwells there. The stalactites and ceiling of the caves around the kingdom and tunnels to the mines were speckled with the spores of a glowing fungus making it look like there were stars in the sky at all times as there was no sunlight in this dreary place. The people were often pale due to the nature of this and often gaunt due to the lack of agriculture in these lands so there were no crops besides the edible fungi that would grow in the cold damp areas. There were people of all sorts here some blacksmiths, some architects, and the occasional few who would venture out at the king's request to trade with other kingdoms for the needs of the kingdom or to gather coin for the more expensive trades. The lands below look as if they are a poor society but they thrived in their own way for what they had, but the castle that Ayu, their king, had them built stood tall in the background of the village its tall walls were lit with the fires in each of the large braziers on each end of its walls, the large gate damp and partially coated in a mold-like fungus rest high keeping the castle closed off to the normal society. There are guards posted at the entrance of the underworld and around the town, there are more of an elite guard who serves the king and stands by the castle grounds keeping the safety of the castle, and its ruler safe is their number one priority. For those who venture to this place keep your coin close and your pride low, the king is a fair king but only wishes to see his lands and himself prosper, any sort actions that the king does not see fit, you will be removed, banished, or given a disabling collar, collared citizenship live in the lower levels of the mines, there are no rights to these people and if they step out of line or break a rule of the collared society they will be taken to a room to be.. dealt with... But for those who come with good intentions, and traveling then they will be met with a smile and a warm welcome. 

Ayu sat up on his bed waking from his slumber, his messy white hair laid still on his head as there is no natural wind down in the underworld. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers over his horns that he now let's stay visible since demons aren’t that much of fear anymore on the ground. After the short moment, he slides out of his bed and walks to his desk, thousands of papers scattered it and he took a moment to reel in the sadness that wrapped around his heart. He wasn’t always a God, he used to have a family and home that warmed the soul inside of him. Ayu looked out of his window, only to see the false twilight that was his kingdom. It wasn’t all bad here… but he missed the one piece that could warm his soul once again… He sat at his desk and folded his ears back… it was gonna be one of those days again. Samuel knocked on the door and opened it, bringing the king a coffee. “Hello, your majesty…” Sam said and set the coffee on the king’s desk. “Have you found them yet…?” Ayu asked rather quietly… Sam rested a hand on Ayu’s shoulder and shook his head. “No, sir… but every day we get closer to finding your family’s souls… I promise we will find them…” Sam said and turned away walking out of the room. ‘How many more years must I suffer before I see her smile again…’ Ayu thought to himself… Sadness gripped his heart and he bent over his desk… not truly crying but shuddering in pain from missing the ones who he loved so very much… after he caught his breath he went back to the one thing he felt would help... Grabbing a quill, ink, and parchment, he begins to write: 

"I have lost track of my days as king of the dead but that is no matter. I wish to just write this in hopes that you may see this from where ever your souls may rest in this place... I have been the king of this place for millennia’s it feels like... But I can’t stop thinking of my life in the arena before the end of days started and I wish to say... I'm sorry... I’m sorry for abandoning all of you from my family there, I know your souls are at rest and all but I miss you all dearly... To my son, I know what I have done must have changed your outlook of life after losing your mother and me, but I hope as you grew through the years you learned what it was like to be a proper man and had a family of your own to take care of unlike I did. To my wife, Ani.. oh my love... I hope you can forgive me for never getting the chance to hold your heart once more... I hope whatever man or woman that won your heart treated you like the queen you deserved to be treated as… Dear Queen Neiman, I hope you know that the way things transpired with Etsuko and I were not because of you or any of our ideas I know it pained Etsuko the most after all he went through to get you back only be forced to stay away... and everyone else of the arena I will hold you close as my that place held some of my fondest memories... I know you all have passed into the river of Styx I was there on the side watching as you made your way through making sure your journey was peaceful... I wish I could have done more but the laws of my status forbid it... I hope it was enough to make up for my absence… However now I wish to find you all again… and I wish for one more time to see your spirits smile..." 

Ayu continued to write as Etsuko entered the room spewing out the nonsense of a plane crash, “ The fucking thing blew up the damn sky like a light show! I HAVE PTSD FROM FLASHING LIGHTS YOU KNOW?” Etsuko roared. There hadn't been a plane seen in ages or at least one that would come around the ground level they usually stayed up in the floating city but never the less Ayu was intrigued, he set the quill into the ink picked up his note burning it in his hand so no one could read his letter. “ A plane crash?” Ayu said shaking his head and walking over to his dear friend. “YES. JESUS YOU-” Etsuko said rather tempered and was cut off by Ayu. “Gods man you’re really dramatic at times- More so than that wife of yours-” He spoke without a filter and then became quiet… They never talked about Queen Neiman. Estukos face grew cold and he settled from an excited state… He stared at his friend and spoke with very careful words “I will find her reincarnation- Even if it drives me to the end of this world”. Ayu only nodded, realizing he struck a sore spot with his beloved friend. But he too knew the pain of loss and wasn’t one to counsel his friend. Ayu walked over to his bedside placing his hand on the armor set that rests by his bed before looking back at Etsuko, with a nod and waving him off. “ I have the horses ready when you come to the surface,” Etsuko said in a husky and somewhat grumpy voice before returning to the surface with his plant travel. Ayu knew if he was to travel out into the wastelands of the world above he would need to be as cautious as ever so he prepared his armor placing each piece carefully on himself, the charred black iron was cold against the skin that showed then gradually warmed as another piece was added on until he had his full attire on besides the helmet. He sat on his bed, taking a breath in and then staring at the plate helmet for a few moments before letting out an exhausted sigh and slipping it over his head where the horns had an easy time poking through and resting outside of it making it look like it was the helmet adorned with them, he then walks over and pulls his sword from the wall mounting and sheaths it on his back heading out of his chambers ready to venture towards this so-called plane crash. While exiting the room he had told his guards where he was going and at first they argued with him about leaving but soon after submitted to his will and giving him a slight bow before he carried on. The guards were given direct orders to watch the castle so no one would get suspicious of the king’s absence and think everything was still normal. He rose to the surface to find Etsuko on Clydesdale, and a black demon horse waiting for you. “Really? And where did you get one of my shadow horses?” Ayu asked as he went over to the mare. “I found her running by my stables…” Etsuko said and rolled his eyes. It was very clear someone had way too much time on his hands and wanted the cool looking pony. “Touch my horses again and I will bring you to Tartarus personally-” Ayu threatened, and then climbed ontop the beast. Etsuko knew he probably shouldn’t have said anything… But he was rather pleased that Ayu only noticed now. The Duo then shortly took off towards the plane crash. 

Aurelius: King of the Gays

When the world started to die, so did the rights to humanity. Those who were gay, or identified as any part of the LGBTQ were tossed aside as ‘broken people’. Those with excellent breeding qualities were sent for ‘rehabilitation’, or otherwise known as ‘sexual rehabilitation’. No one was safe from the new order to the world. Women became mere sex slaves, and genetic control was used to help with the production of more female specimen for the human race. Men couldn’t stand the idea that there weren’t enough female bodies to go around and copulate with. Sex is an important factor in a male’s growth and ability to keep a level head. Scientists in the future created sexual robotic AI’s to keep the male population under control. However, if you were found to be gay during the beginning of the year 2050, you were either killed or shipped to the ground to die a slow and painful death. Or so that’s what we thought. When humanity divided so did the rank system: 

Class 1: The Rich  
You had money and could afford for your family to make it to the moon colonies, and thus had no fear or worry of being persecuted by anyone. You could be gay in this class, but with heavy disgust by the new society.

Class 2: The Breeding Population  
Your parents had the ability to breed and had the desired selected traits. You were healthy and not considered flawed. That is why you’re alive to this day. This class is divided into 2 subclasses. 

The Subclasses:

1\. The Honoured Class:  
This class is purely female. You are of sexual maturity and you are by under law demanded to produce at least 3 children. If you go on to produce more, you are rewarded by means of money and status. No female in Gaia is free from the breeding laws. If you were fertile and found to be against having children, you were sent to electric shock therapy to fix your ‘satanic’ illness.  
If shock therapy didn’t scare you into having children, or very simply didn’t work. You were tied to a stockade and fucked like a useless whore. Raped over and over again by desperate males seeking real female flesh. Of course, this was controlled.  
Once you became pregnant, you were locked in solitary confinement to prevent your pregnancy from ending. You were considered a threat to your child. You are no longer a person at this point, you are a sexual object. Used to reproduce, and bring life forth to the world.  
Most women after birthing 3 children this way became insane and shortly were found dead from suicide. The government saw this as a problem and thus dedicated concentration camps with weak-minded females, and forced them to breed until menopause or death took them first.  
Women who willingly wanted children had it easier. They were allowed husbands, and under the new laws that protected willing females husbands could easily be murdered off shall any marital issues arise such as infidelity, or abuse. Of course, once a woman was married, they both fell under “God’s Law”. Which returned our world to biblical times, but with technology. Many government officials felt as though the beginning of the war was an act of God to restore the world to a more pure form. Once a female had her 3 children or as many as she could before menopause came, she was given freedom status. At this stage the woman would already have wealth and her family would be seen in the highest standing.  
Women who produced more than 5 children were considered blessings by God and given more rights than normal civilians. Piss any woman off with more than 5 children, and you could find yourself being murdered for ‘angering God’s blessing’.

2\. The Working Class:  
It generally consisted of children, men, and menopausal women. This class worked making the civilization go round. It also consisted of government officials. 

Class 3: The Broken  
If you’re found to be part of this class… you had an extremely hard life. You were gay or had a birth defect. No one in this class lives in Gaia. If you managed to hide and make it aboard Gaia, it wasn’t long until scientists found the supposed ‘genetic’ code that deemed you gay. Women would have their pregnancies monitored heavily and if you were born with a flaw, you were immediately sent for scientific research or destroyed. Anyone aboard Gaia that became gay or other, was sent to the ground. This was a political move by the government to maintain power over its civilians. 

The Ground Kingdom:  
In the year 2040 those who were left on the ground banded together and made strides to defending civilization on the ground. However, not everyone was on board with the LGBTQ culture and created a divide against the survivors on the ground. Ru Paul became the leader of the LGBTQ and took those who would follow him to the Canadian continent to survive in the less damaged land. During this time the king of the gays would soon realize that this population would continue to survive, and grow through acceptance and experiment. It was in 2060 when they realized that those on Gaia were being punished for their sexual preferences. The king sent forth and brought those who were cast out of Gaia to the new republic of Canada. During the first of the successful missions, a mother had slipped her baby who was deemed with the gay genetic into the destruction pods that went down to the ground. Unable to see her child be destroyed by research or death she risked her own life in defending his. The baby was the only infant to have ever escaped Gaia. Those who were aboard that pod that day took vows to protect the life of this child. When it got back to Ru Paul that a child was sent to the ground he took it personally upon himself to raise the child. Thus dawning the era of the kingdom of the gay’s.  
The boy was named Aurelius, and he grew to become a fine leader. Since he was Ru Paul’s adopted son, it was assumed the boy would take over the kingdom and help run things smoothly. On the day of Ru Paul’s death, Aurelius went to his father and held his hand. It was a dark moment for all of the queer kind.  
“Aurelius… I raised you to be a fine King… take over our people and you remember this… if you can’t love yourself… how in the hell are you gonna love anybody else?....” Those were the dying words of the first king of the gays.  
Aurelius’ burden with heartbreak at the loss of his only father went on and sunk into a depression. He still ruled his people, but how could he be sure he was even gay? He never had a partner like his father did, and everyone who resided here usually had someone… or was fucking somebody! He was only 26 at the time. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to have anybody… However, during the next couple of search parties, a dark-haired man with red eyes was brought to the repair center that the kingdom had built. Aurelius watched him from afar and for the first time… Something bloomed inside him. He hurriedly walked over and tossed away his manors.  
“Who are you!” Aurelis said rather loudly.  
The man just stood and blinked his eyes a couple of times.  
“I’m Shjon,” he said confused and looking around as to find an explanation.  
Aurelius just stood there and blushed. It was noticeable to everyone in the camp that the king had fancied this stranger.  
“What is this place?” Shjon asked in a deep voice and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
At that moment Aurelius had snapped out of it and started explaining what this place was. This was ‘New Canada’. While most of the queer people lived in old British Columbia, it was spread out through the territories. The land was fertile here, and the buildings still intact. However, the world on the ground was still heavily divided. The gays took over Canada and the rest lived on the other continents… those with morally open minds could join and live in peace among the gays.  
Aurelius had spent the day with Shjon and even somewhat fell in love with Shjon. However, Shjon was not against the king’s love but felt a personal attachment to his partner Jerry, who was murdered in front of a crowd on Gaia to prove a point. Aurelius relied on Shjon for emotional comfort as times became tough and as life went on. Shjon relied upon Aurelius to tend to sexual urges and emotional growth as time went forward.  
Now in 3030, both men had grown so close to one another it was hard to tell who was the true ruling leader. Shjon decided it was time to tell Aurelius the truth of how he felt. The blacksmith of their kingdom forged a beautiful black iron ring to fit the king’s hand. Later that day:  
“Aurelius… let’s take a ride out to the forest…” Shjon said coming up to him from behind and wrapping his arms around the king. Shjon was rather tall and stronger than the king himself, but still gentle.  
Aurelius turned around grabbing the table with his hands and looking dead into Shjon’s eyes “We are not fucking against a pine tree again- it took me weeks to get that fucking sap off-”.  
“No fucking against pine trees! I got it!” Shjon laughed and kissed the king.  
Soon both were found out running their black Clydesdales on the fresh winter snow. Shjon stayed behind Aurelius and made a loud scream, causing Aurelius to halt his horse and turn around to see Shjon falling off his beast.  
“SHJON!” Aurelius cried out and raced over to his love in the snow.  
As soon as Aurelius was on the ground in front of Shjon, Shjon pulled him into his arms and then held him back. Aurelius just stood quiet. ‘What in the fuck was going on here?’ Aurelius thought to himself. Shjon got up on one knee and spoke:  
“Aurelius… we’ve known each other for a long time… but… I never told you just how much you meant to me… Mostly cause of Jerry’s death… But that’s no excuse to stop my heart from loving you… I… I love you, Aurelius… and I want to be yours… Forever… will you marry me?” he said with a smile on his face and holding out the ring.  
Aurelius started crying and quickly nodded his head up and down. He could barely get a word out… all you could hear was happy squeaking from our beloved king.  
Then a flash of light in the distance stopped our couple’s happy moment. A plane had gone down.

***If you are here at the beginning of this role-play you are either a survivor or Ground civilian that survived the nuclear warfare and is part of the succeeded generations***  
Please note:  
This is a sexual roleplay. Men are known to be aggressive and controlling since not every man has access to a partner for copulation. Death is acceptable in the roleplay. If your character is killed you can return as a new character, or you can simply lurk.

Rules:  
1\. EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL. If a player doesn’t want to smash you in the private PMs, they don’t have to-  
2\. No bullying  
3\. No godmoding (if you fight another player, I will moderate or ask one of my co-hosts to watch)  
4\. Get involved, don’t wait around for someone to come roleplay with you. If you see the leader (Empyrss) driving the plot forward. Join up with her and she will interact with your character.  
5\. Have fun!

Leader:  
•Empyrss

Co-Hosts:  
• Etsuko  
• Aurelius  
• Ayu


	2. God Do You Copy?

Sometimes your body feels like a floating rock in space. You just float aimlessly, and with no purpose. You can’t move in this dimension. There is no time here, you can’t hear anything, and you feel everything but nothing at the same time. You’ve accepted a worthless state of mind, and you’re left in the abandonment of the void itself. To only be left with your thoughts, and forgotten in the darkness of this strange place. To be truly alone is a scary thing. Especially when you’re left alone with nothing but your thoughts, and nothing to take your attention away from your own demons that lay awake waiting for this moment. When there's nothing to take your mind away from you… that's when the devil gets you. It’s this moment where he comes to you, at first he seems harmless, but just like the noise of dread… It starts off slow until it gets louder and louder… Until you can no longer take it-

“Fuck!” I screamed jumping up in my bed and panting trying to catch my breath. 

It was all just a bad dream. Taking my hands I put my face in them. Flashbacks from the past poured in like a song you couldn’t get out of your head. Memories of my mother, and of Adonis before… None of those memories mattered now. What was the point in letting the past hurt me, I had shit to do, and time was scarce for me. Sniffling softly, I ran a hand through my long silky blonde hair. I felt exhausted, I must've tossed and turned all night before waking up in my frightened state. What time was it anyway? I turned my head overlooking the blue antique clock. It was a gift from my great grandmother Abby who salvaged it before arriving in on Gaia. It had a small paint chip on the top of the clock, but it still somehow made me happy, even in this weird state. I took in a breath and sighed, grabbing the round object and tracing my finger softly over the metal bells it had. This was the only true object I had left that connected me to my mother. I remember her warm summer smile, and the memory of Adonis and I playing in the kitchen as mom would mix the egg whites causing them to fluff up like fluffy little clouds… Her homemade meringue pie was my favorite thing to eat in this whole world… I felt a tear climb up from my heart and fall down on the old clock. I gripped the device tightly in my hands and then tossed it across the room so it would hit the gray walls and then clink as it fell onto the metal floor. Would I ever be free of this curse? The one where I kept reliving their deaths… I looked down and shook as I gripped the grey silk bedding. Fuck this place… This goddamned nightmare of a hell hole. I looked up at the ceiling and stared at the fake synthesis of the night sky on my ceiling. I sucked in a breath and calmed down, I couldn’t look away from the ceiling, I watched as the animation twinkled and moved slowly to the speed of earth, creating a false reality that I was living under the true night sky. I didn’t feel like I was truly a human, I felt like I was part of gods messed up chess game, and I was nothing more than a mere pawn that somehow miraculously survived the gates of hell and still have yet to find my way home. But truly, there was no home for me to return to. The memories of a house being burnt on fire flood my mind. I'm holding gasoline in one hand and in the other a pack of cigarettes. But was I truly the one who started that fire? As I stared at the ceiling, it transformed from the night sky into a burst of flames. I wanted them to come and devour me. I prayed somewhere deep in my soul that they would come down and wrap around me like a beautiful tornado and choke the last breath from within my human body. Taking my soul over into the great white grace of God, and away from the pain that made a home in my mind. I closed my eyes and finally accepted that I wasn’t allowed to go yet. Suicide was a sin, and if I ever wanted to join God and his grace, I needed to live out my days through the mental torture that kept me. Leaning over I hit the button that turned the ceiling off and opened the windows. All you could hear was the mechanical hum of the blinds folding back one on top of the other as the sunlight filled the room. Adele sprung to life from her charging station and walked over to me. I just sat and watched the female AI walk over and tilt her head at me. 

“ Good morning Empyrss, that's the fourth time this week you woke up screaming from a dream- Shall I make you a doctors appointment?” The AI asked and bowed quickly before grabbing my hairbrush and then turning to me, waiting for my response.

“No Adele… I’m sure I’ll be okay… I might need a prescription for sleeping medications…” I say groaning and then getting up and walking over to the vanity in front of the window. I sat down and let Adele slowly start brushing out my hair. The AI was gentle with me and perhaps the only friend I truly had in the world. 

“No Problem- I Will now radio call Doctor Adams,” Adele said and then started calling the doctor. 

I was too preoccupied with the outside world. Spirit scooters and electric cars flew by at rapid speeds up high in the sky. Buildings small and tall took up most of the view, but the sunlight managed to make its way in between. It looked like the past, but just shinier. I remembered a photo grandmother Abby gave Adonis and I, it was of old New York, cars filled the streets and buildings as tall as the sky dominated the concrete jungle. But, now instead of concrete, we had metal. Everything was made out of some hybrid tech technology that was designed to keep the floating islands on the air and away from the ground. Apart of me wanted to know what the ground was like, but it was beyond dangerous due to the radiation in the air. 

“Miss?” I heard a voice.

I shook my head and looked over to see the projected image of Dr. Adams, I perked up instantly.

“Oh! Doctor! I'm terribly sorry… I haven’t been sleeping well… I need a prescription or something to help me sleep…” I said looking at him. 

“Well, no worries! I can help you with that, but first, you should take your monthly pregnancy tests to see if you’re carrying yet-” Adams says, and all a sudden my heart drops to my stomach. 

“Come in today, and if you’re not pregnant we can just do the procedure all over again!” He says giving a smile, but a gross grin crosses his face and I can feel it even though it's hidden rather well by his mustache. 

To prevent being forced to go into a breeding camp, I smiled and nodded at him.  
“Oh, doctor… I can’t wait! A child is indeed an honor!” I say with a smile even though I’m lying through my teeth. 

Doctor Adams smiles and waves me off before the reception is cut off and Adele continues to put rollers in my hair.  
“I know you’re not ready for a child ma’am…” Adele says trying to comfort me, but I couldn’t agree or disagree with her. 

The Americans could’ve hacked her to say that and then come after me.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” I growl at her and then open up my mirror and start attending to my makeup. 

Adele stays quiet, and I look at myself in the mirror. I'm rather pale, and I have slight bags under my eyes. I guess this is what I get for my sins. I place red lipstick on, a rather bold color nowadays. But I felt a spark for flare, and to put myself above others. I was the Queen of Europe after all. Taking a pale color I start applying foundation to my face and carry on with the routine. Adele goes and puts on the Tv in the corner of the room and I occasionally look back from the mirror at it. The American government climbs up to a podium stand and waves out to the crowd. My stomach clenched as I saw him, Roger Dowon, the most powerful man in the world. People were lined up in nice neat lines and cheering for the president, the colors still red, white, and blue hung from all places possible. The giant eagle symbol dominating behind him. He raised his hand in the air which summoned people to stop talking. The crowd fell quiet, and everyone stood attentively to his command. It was like watching a bitch heel at the command of her master. The thought made me sick. I rolled my eyes as he started talking, speaking about how we are the chosen people by God, how he wanted us to survive and rebuild society from the ground up… Then he spoke words about the broken people… those who he claimed that ‘God’ wanted us to leave behind. I looked over towards the top drawer of my vanity, inside of it the original copy of the Bible… The last one in existence. I held the handle and pushed the drawer in. I knew the truth, God loved all his creations, regardless of their flaws… The lord makes no mistakes… But governments do. 

“You see, we are among the blessed, those who are fertile enough to sow life back into our society! So the lord’s legacy can continue forth and prosper! We are to pray! And be grateful that we not among the broken! For damaged people are dangerous! For they know how to make hell feel like home!” He beats out with a roar and the crowd cheers. 

I growled at Adele who carefully watched the Tv, she was an AI and her job was to learn everything she could. I couldn’t blame her, but I couldn’t watch Roger and his shit anymore. 

“Turn it off- Now!” 

Adele looked at me and with a snap of her artificial fingers turned the Tv off. The AI kept looking at me and tilted her head.

“But, don’t you wish to learn about your future husband?” Adele questioned. 

As much as I hated that fact, it was indeed a fact. I Empyrss of the European division was to marry Roger Dowon, and connect the two plates to make one giant utopia piece of Gaia. I hated the man with every fiber of my being, but he was the one man I couldn’t kill or exile to the ground. I shake my head and carry on with my makeup. 

“Miss… You have an incoming call” Adele says.

“From who?” I ask.

“Roger Dowon Ma’am” She replies. 

I nod for her to accept the call. What did he want? To boast about how his people loved him? Shortly after Adele accepts the call his projected image walks from the side of the room and over to me. He’s a tall blonde man with purple eyes, a genetic novelty that his parents paid for. I carry on putting powder on my nose and simply ignoring his presence. 

“My dear gorgeous wife… You haven’t called me in a while…” He looks at me, but not in a pleasant way, his face was stoic but truthfully he had anger built inside. I didn’t believe men when they acted calmly, in my mind they’re all traitors and I can’t stand them. But I lived in this world, and I would obey the natural order. 

“My dear soon to be husband… I’ve been busy with the new fertility projects here in Russia” I say as I set the powder puff down and turn my head up slightly to catch his eyes. They're dead and soulless I swear. This man doesn’t have a heart, and he surely didn’t care about mine in the slightest. 

“All these projects but you’re still not pregnant… Maybe we should be doing it the god intended way…” He speaks with a spark in his eye. I didn’t want to sleep with him. I rather go the artificial route. But If I couldn’t conceive before our wedding date… My then-husband could do whatever he wanted to me to ensure I fall with a child.

“I could be pregnant right now!” I give him a fake smile. 

“Don’t lie to me Emp… Even if you are… You will serve me in bed as my bitch whether you like it or not. Can’t wait for the wedding night, where I get to see the great blood queen moan and cry out my name like a simple whore!” He yells at me. 

I just feel numb. Then in a moment of rage, I snap at him:

“Even when we get married, even when I give you your three damned brats after the third is born. I ask you to kill me. If you don't then I’ll hurl myself off this flying tin can in the sky- You hear that ROGER? A LIFE WITH YOU IS A JOKE. SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT SUPPOSED AMAZING SEX CAPACITY OF YOURS AND SHOVE UP STRAIGHT WHERE THE SUN DOESN’T SHINE. BECAUSE THE MOMENT I’VE FULFILLED MY DUTIES TO YOU, I WILL HAVE MY PEACE. GOT IT?”

Roger stands back and looks at me… he doesn’t say anything further for a moment. The whole room falls silent and I'm left feeling like a cornered but injured animal.

“I will ignore your insolence only once… Atone for your sins Empyrss … Or you will see the hell of the breeding camps…” He grins with a chuckle and then ends the transmission. 

I let out a breath in relief. He was a dick… but at least he didn’t wish to see me go through the horrors of the breeding camp. Adele carries out her duties and brings me a cup of green tea from the machine inside the wall. A small square hole appears and she takes the cup out and sets it down on the vanity.  
I nod my head at her and I bite my lower lip. Now I’m filled with anxiety. I gave Roger the power to fuck me over. I grip my hands into fists and I just slam them down into the vanity.  
Adele jumps back surprised and shakes her head.

“I do not understand this emotion- Would you explain it to me?” she asks and has a smile emote her face. 

I just shake my head no and tell her to fetch me a dress from the closet. Adele nods in response and snaps her fingers and the wall opens up again, pushing out the closet. Adele goes over and grabs a beautiful black dress with a pair of high heels to match. Red bottoms never went out of style, and I sure loved them. I stood up and fetched myself a pair of black panties and a matching bra. Might as well prepare for my funeral, since Roger was gonna make his bitch. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second and took in the tattoo on my right hip. It was where all life trackers on females were placed, I had no idea why they placed them there, and everyone would shrug when I asked. My identity code was a strand of 8 numbers and a barcode. This was my passport and key entry into any sky island this world had to offer me. I then turned my head to the clock that laid on the ground, I quickly tossed on my dress and evened it out before going and picking up the clock on the ground. It didn’t break, but it had a new chip in it. I shook my head, I really ought to stop being so damn reckless. I placed the clock on the nightstand and then slipped my high heels on. 

“Adele, get the car ready,” I said and walked over to the closet, grabbing a black trench coat and then heading over to the vanity to quickly take my curlers out. After a minute my hair was done and ready to go. I looked like an old fashioned pin-up girl, with beautiful curly hair, and flashy green eyes with the bold red lip.

“The car is ready Ma’am,” Adele says and walks over to her charging station and sets herself back in. The green light shining on top of her to let me know she was charging. 

I walked out of my bedroom and down a flight of stairs towards the front of my home. It was a big home, and no doubt I was incredibly lucky to have such a life. I hurried through the foyer and out into the world of Gaia. I take a pair of sunglasses out of my purse and walk towards the Mercedes aircraft. I climbed into the driver’s side of the vehicle and pressed the start button. The engine hums to life and the car lift from the ground.

A voice comes through the speaker “Where to Madame Prime minister?”. 

“To Doctor Adams please,” I say rather quietly and sit back in the car. 

The Interior was pale whitish-pink and sparkled with vibrant blue lights. A face emotes in the center console and gives me a wink. 

“Starting Route to Doctor Adams,” the voice says, and the car starts off towards the upper limits onto the sky-ways. 

We fly through traffic and the car plays some gentle old fashioned classic rock.  
We fly through the sky, in and out of clouds before climbing back down to the island and then parking in front of a large white medical center. I sigh and look out at the people and AI’s wandering about. I click the button and the car winds down and rests on the metal ground. I climb out of the car and walk into the medical center, there are only women here. The Honoured ones, checking again if they are pregnant or fertile. I take notice of a mother and daughter duo, the girl is wearing a white dress, probably to try and please God in hopes that she's fertile enough to be part of the upper class… The mother has a worried look on her face, but she pats her daughter’s head and mumbles out some probably sweet and reassuring words. I look away from the sweet sight and turn my attention to the reception robot. The AI stands and starts wheeling its way over around the desk. 

“Please come this way Madame Prime Minister,” It says and I nod, following the robot into the back room. 

After walking through sterile halls and into a room, the AI finally opens the last door on the right and lets me walk in first. 

“Please lift your dress and remove your undergarments ma’am, and then lay upon the table putting your feet in the holsters. The doctor will be in soon…” The robot says and then leaves, letting the door slam rather hard. 

The room is white, and so sterile feeling. A shiver runs down my spine as I peeled off my panties, folding them and placing them on the white table off to the side. I take my coat off and hang it on the chair. I take a moment to collect myself as I kick off my heels and hike up my dress. I lay on the table, completely exposed to the world. It’s not that I was afraid of anyone seeing me down there, I was afraid to be pregnant and then push a baby out of there. I shuddered at the thought and just tried to go to my happy place. I close my eyes and took in a deep breath. My mind drifts aimlessly for a while before I see her... I saw Adonis with her brunette hair, running through the grass. It was a warm day, and we had just discovered grass for the first time. Butterflies flew around us and we chased after a beautiful monarch. Both our hair blowing back as we raced the daylight and chased butterflies and giggled. Then I remember us both gasping and choking for air, as I pulled Adonis out of the water. “You have to promise to protect me…” the words ring through my head… I gulped and flashed opened my eyes.

I didn’t want to remember my twin sister… and I surely didn’t want to cry in this fucking place. I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the doctor to come in. A small part of me prayed in quiet that I wouldn’t be pregnant. The door flies open and Doctor Adams walks into the room, he takes a quick glance at me before setting the medical chart down and then himself on the stool.

“Ready miss?” He asks in a calm and professional manner. 

I sigh and nod my head. He pulls out a needle and starts pulling blood from the hip. A small device goes over and he drops a tiny amount of blood on the top of it. It buzzes instantly. Doctor Adams frowns and shakes his head. 

“I'm sorry Empyrss, not this time…” He says with pure sorrow on his face. 

A part of me was deeply relieved, but then again I had to act depressed and forlorn as if I just lost my infant child.

“Oh… that's really awful…” I reply and wrap my hands on my stomach. 

“Well… Perhaps you should be having regular sex… maybe your body wouldn’t reject it that way…” He says and starts jotting down notes in his chart. 

“I'm not married yet… and I’d like to keep my virginity for my wedding night” I replied sweetly, but deep inside my blood boiled at the thought of Roger touching me. 

Doctor Adams just nods his head and then pulls out a large needle-like device. The insemination tools. I grip the bedsides and tense up immediately.

“You always hate this way…” He says and lays a hand on my thigh. 

“But this is the only way that seems to be effective…” He says as he loads the device with Rogers’s sperm.

My insides revolt at the sight, and I truly don’t want this. But I couldn’t say no. I risked death, or worse… The breeding camps. I shut my eyes tightly and grit my teeth together. He takes the device and starts injecting the fluids straight into my womb through the top of my pelvis. It hurt so bad I screamed and jerked in pain. A minute goes by and he removes the device and applies a cotton roll on top of the wound hole. I catch my breath and he takes his equipment to check to make sure that the insemination went in properly. 

“You’re all good to go Ma’am… and here's a prescription for sleeping medication” he says and leaves the electronic prescription card on the table near my panties. 

I take a moment to regain composure. I felt dirty and wrong. How could I keep doing this to myself… I gulped and let a tear roll down my eye as I stared up into the bright white fluorescents of the ceiling.

Shaking, I get up and put my panties back on, my stomach cramps and I feel sick… I barely get one heel on before I'm on the ground throwing up in the trash bin. I feel dizzy and unable to stand up. I lay on the ground for about 10 minutes, until I finally come around and I’m able to get up. 

I weakly put my high heels on and fix my dress, and grab the prescription card. I grab my jacket and then I carefully hobble out of the room and slowly back to the reception area.

I see the mother and daughter duo again… but this time the kid is full of tears and the mother is looking away disappointed. An officer stands guard and arrests the child. I pause and keep watch of the scene, “Under code, your daughter is pregnant by a man she was not cleared to copulate with” the officer says. 

I walk over and compose myself. I hold my hand up and the officer looks at me, bewildered by my presence. The mother looks at me and gives me a pleading look, the kid’s eyes are completely focused on the ground and she doesn’t move. 

“Officer… any pregnancy is a blessing, we are among God's chosen few. Since I too am pregnant… I declare this woman to be free and sent home to have her pregnancy monitored closely with her mother” I say and smile at the officer. 

The officer doesn’t say anything and bows in respect to my authority. The mother grabs her daughter and hurriedly runs out of the place. No child should be sent to the breeding camps. I couldn’t stand the thought of a young girl like that in those conditions.

I take my leave and head over to my car. I climb inside weakly, finally letting my front down. I rummage through my purse and find a blue pill pack. I down 8 pills and pray to God I don’t fall pregnant this time around. 

My stomach cramps as I’m flying back home, I open my tablet and forward the code of the prescription to my druggist and have them send the sleeping pills to my home. I rest for the car ride and close my eyes. I felt so drained, as this was probably the drugs fighting each other for dominance over my body. I have weird psychedelic dreams and I don’t wake up until hours later. I'm in the garage of my home. I just feel like a bowl of noodles, but soggy. I peel myself from the pale pink interior of my car and head out into the house. Adele is waiting for me when I get inside.

“My lady! Welcome home! Your prescription is here, and also your wedding dress arrived!” Adele says all giddy and happy. 

I however scowled and ignored the wedding dress. Marriage felt like taking a bullet in the ass. I shook my head and grabbed my pills shoving them into my purse. 

“What’s next Adele…” I say unamused by the AIs happy moment.

Adele blinks, and then speaks:

“Your flight from Europe to America tonight Ma’am”

Shit… I forgot about that… Roger and I were supposed to meet a whole week before our wedding and put up a front that the American people and the European division would be at long last joining the two islands together. I wanted God to come down and put a bullet in me even more.

“Your private jet will be here shortly Ma’am,” Adele says and brings forward my suitcase.  
I just give her a small smile and look out the window. I decided in my last few moments of freedom to go outside on the porch where I placed my great grandmothers rocking chair, and just sit and watch the clouds go by for the last couple of hours that I have left before serving a cruel master for the rest of my life. 

“God… If you truly exist… help me make this world a better place… please” I say as I watch the jet lower down in front of the house. 

Adele rushes out with the suitcases and starts loading them into the haul of the plane. I look over into the sunset and accept the true words of an old friend:

“It’s always light till dark…”

Walking over to the jet, I pause and give Adele one last hug before I walk inside the jet. It was beautiful and polished with wood and leather, like an old historical presidential jet. Guess Roger had a flair for style. I shake my head and take a seat by the window of the large jet, and lean back. The doors shut, and the plane lifts and off into the night sky we go. 

This was it. 

The end of my free days.

I popped a sleeping pill and slowly fell into a deep slumber. 

Mechanical elephants danced in a chaotic surface, children laughed and played, and for once in my sleep. I felt at peace. Why was I dreaming of a technology circus? Was this an effect of the medication? I couldn’t pull myself out of the sleep. So what did it matter… I finally was sleeping, after being unable to for months. I let the great white light take me into deeper depths of my sleep. I see a lady, she’s old and I know this, I don’t know how I know this, I just do. She’s sitting in a garden in front of white roses. I get close to her and the more I look at her the more I see myself? I shake my head, and then the woman starts beeping. Beeping? Then she starts screaming her body breaks apart into thousands of crows that start screaming like alarms. 

I wake up and keep hearing the alarms. 

The cabin is covered in red light and I jump up to the cockpit, the robotic captains have short-circuited and the plane was descending downwards. 

Fear coursed through me and grabbed the radio.

“Help! This is flight 567D5! The flight is going down! Do you copy!” I screamed into the radio. 

All I heard was static and the faint voice of someone trying to radio back. 

A voice comes the intercom of the plane:  
“Left engine on fire, airplane headed down towards the ground. Danger! Radiation Danger!”

Red lights were flashing and the smell of burning jet fuel cursed my nose. I grabbed the wheel of the plane and pulled it back trying to level the sky bird as best as I could. 

“Okay God- When I meant help me change the world I didn’t mean to kill me!” I screamed as I pulled on the wheel evening the plane out. 

The intercom comes back on and starts bitching again:

“Danger! You are 100KM Away from the Ground! Danger!”

I grabbed the radio and starts screaming into it “Help this is flight 567D5 from EUROPE TO AMERICA- QUEEN EMPYRSS ON-BOARD- REQUEST FOR HELP- ENGINE ON FIRE AND HEADED DOWN. 100KM TILL GROUND."

The radio buzzes with static and I see the ground. 

I shake and gasp for air, no one that made it to the ground survived.

The ground was nothing but a wasteland after the third world war. 

Radiation leaked everywhere and humans died painful deaths when they were left here.

The government said we need at least another 100 years before we could return to the ground. 

This is how I was gonna die, a slow painful radiation death.

My eyes widen in fear, and the world seems to go quiet as we hit the treeline. 

My body flies into the consol like a rag doll and I hear a crack in my neck.

I fall on the ground and see flames burst and then my eyesight cuts out. 

I was on the ground.


End file.
